(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a robot arm and a robot including the robot arm. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a robot arm and a robot including the robot arm, which prevents the length of a wire from being changed by rotation of a joint in a robot arm having a plurality of joints driven by the wire.
(b) Background Art
A robot arm, in particular, a wearable robot arm used in an industrial setting is typically composed of a plurality of links and joints to move together with an arm of the wearer. The robot arm adds assistance force to the motion of the wearer to allow the wearer to easily transport a weighted object by holding the object.
In the related art, a motor is provided in each joint of the wearable robot arm, and as a result, a plurality of motors are provided throughout the arm. But, the plurality of motors cause the weight of the robot arm to be excessively increased, and as the wearer becomes fatigued due to the excessive weight, working efficiency significantly deteriorates.
Accordingly, in order to solve this problem, in recent years, a motor has not been provided for each joint, but a wire connecting the plurality of joints and a driving unit driving the wire has been provided instead. Also, the plurality of joints have been moved by a small number of driving units, thereby decreasing the weight of the robot arm. However, the length of the wire cannot be changed while a relative angle of links is changed when the robot arm operates by applying tension to the wire for operating a specific link.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and should not be taken as an acknowledgement that this information forms the related art already known to a person having ordinary skill in the art.